Stop Avoiding Me
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Just because a single kiss was enough to worry Ichigo, didn't mean that it meant nothing to Grimmjow. Now all the blue haired male had to do was convince Ichigo it meant something to him and not nothing. A/U, some mild innuendo, mild cursing, implied GrimmIchi.


As soon as he saw a hint of blue, he quickly dived into the men's room of the small cafe he and his friends were sitting in.

Everyone stared at the door and then switched their gaze to the old man wearing a bright blue hat in the order line. Renji stood from his seat and entered the rest room, spotting black and white Chucks in the last stall. "Oi! Ichigo, you okay?"

Ichigo jumped at Renji's voice, before speaking. "I-I'm fine. Did Grimmjow leave yet?"

Renji scratched his head and opened the door, searching for the old man in the hat. "Ichigo, that wasn't Grimmjow that walked in. It was just an old man in a hat."

Ichigo sighed in relief, grateful for that small blessing. "Good. I'll be out in a minute."

"Renji! Get him out of there now!" Ichigo paled at the voice. Rukia would go to any lengths to make sure he was dragged out of the bathroom stall, be it kicking and screaming or quietly. Either way it would end up with him in pain.

"Renji! Tell her I'm constipated! Tell her something to get her away from here!" he hissed frantically.

Rukia glared, and shoved her way into the men's room rather rudely, startling Renji who was standing by the sink. She marched over to the only stall with a closed door, and kicked it. "Get the hell out of there!"

Ichigo paled dramatically from his spot on the toilet. As soon as he heard the door bang against the wall and the petite raven hair girl enter, he scrambled to crouch on the toilet and hide from her. What he didn't count on was Renji's yelp of pain and the sight of him on his hands and knees in front of the door.

_'Oh hell no!'_ he thought. Rukia hopped on to Renji's back, making him let out a pained grunt and climbed over the top of the stall. Ichigo shook his head frantically, telling her that he didn't want to go.

"You are going to go find Grimmjow, talk to him, and explain why you keep avoiding him!" She yelled as she grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out of the bathroom stall, Renji following behind them. "You will explain why you acted the way you did at the party! You will tell him about how you feel! Now go!" she finished, giving him a swift kick in the ass for all of his trouble.

"Fine! Just shut up, already!" He was about to walk away when he turned around. "Ah... Maybe I can get a hot chocolate before I go? Or a wing-man?"

Rukia glared at him. "You will get neither until you talk to Grimmjow!"

"But-"

"NOW, Ichigo!" she snapped, causing the poor orange haired male to run far away from the cafe.

After running for half an hour, he stopped in the children's park near the elementary school. "Stupid midget. I'm not a dog!" he said, to irritated to care that he had scared a few first graders in the small sand box he had passed.

_'She's right, though. I have to tell Grimmjow about...this. Whatever this is...'_ he thought, leaning back and staring at the bright cloudless sky. "I don't want to tell him anything, though..." he muttered with closed eyes.

Passing the children's park during his walk home from work was a habit he picked up that year. All because he saw Kurosaki there with his sisters one day, smiling and laughing with them. Just that one little thing had him going the longer way home in hopes of seeing him there again. The blast of orange that he saw out of his peripheral vision was enough to have him stop walking and count his lucky stars to see Kurosaki himself on the park bench. And was he sleeping? Who slept outside besides hobos? What the hell?

He made his way to the bench and stared at him before sitting, startling him out of whatever he was doing.

"Hey, Kurosaki. 'Sup?"

As soon as he registered the voice next to him, he jumped up from his seat and started to walk away. "Sorry, Grimm! Gotta get going to help with dinner!" Since his back was turned, he didn't notice Grimmjow rising from his seat and chase after him.

With a grunt, he knocked Kurosaki to the ground, knocking the air from both of their lungs. Ichigo squirmed and wiggled under him, trying to escape but he wouldn't allow it. "Let me up!"

Grimmjow half expected the young man he tackled to start bashing his fists against the ground after the shout, but Ichigo didn't. The blue haired male stood long enough for Ichigo to roll over on his back, propped up by his elbows and immediately dove in, gripping his pale purple jacket and the shirt underneath it, causing both to ride up.

"Quit avoiding me, Kurosaki! I'm sick of having you dodge me every time I come near you! Why are you even avoiding me in the first place?" he shouted.

"I'm not avoiding you!"

"Yeah, ya are! Even if I'm five feet away from you, you run away from me! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong, okay?!"

Grimmjow growled, leaning in closer. "Ever since that Christmas party that little midget friend of yours held, you've been avoiding and dodging me like I have the plague. Either spill or I'll ask one of your little friends."

This, of course seemed to piss the orange head off and instead of thinking, admitted what was wrong. "I like you, okay!? For a while now, I've liked you and didn't want to say anything!"

Blue eyes went wide at the words. "When?" he whispered, making Ichigo strain to hear him.

"...Ever since last year. After Rukia threw that huge Christmas party at her place and Matsumoto spiked the punch. I was drunk, you were drunk, things got out of hand..."

"That's why you've been avoiding me? Because of a little drunken kissing? That's nothing compared to some of the real stuff I wanna do to you." This time, brown eyes went wide.

"Wha-what...?"

Grimmjow scowled and scoffed. "Did I stutter? I want you, Kurosaki. How many times do I have to say it?"

Ichigo's cheeks lit up in a faint blush at the words. "Y-you mean...?"

"Of course, dumb ass. Why else would I tackle you to the ground and ask why you've been avoiding me since Christmas?"

Ichigo smiled and Grimmjow realized how much better he looked when he did. It made him look like an actual teenager; not an adult. "How about some hot chocolate? My treat." He offered.

"Sure. If only this can be considered our first date." Both boys grinned at each other and Ichigo was helped up off the ground.

"It can be considered a date. But only if you want it to be."

There it was again, that breath taking smiling. "I do. And thanks."

As they were walking, there was a loud yelp from Ichigo, who turned to glare at a grinning Grimmjow who pinched his butt. He vowed to himself to return the favor at some point that evening.

And the two high school students returned to the café that Rukia, Renji, and the others had left a half hour earlier for some hot chocolate and some conversation.

* * *

**A/N:** Updated with corrections. Also, thank you Guest for the wonderful review you left on this story! _'I 'm just gonna kick yr damn ass!'_ is so encouraging to me, as a writer!

NOT!

You could have at least been _kind_ enough to tell me where I made a mistake or three, but you have to be a sack of rotten monkey dicks to write a review like that. _And on anon, no less._ How are you going to kick my ass, if I may ask? You plan on flaming me every time I write something? If you want to be an asshole to my face, then PM me. Don't be a fucking pussy and write shit like the above and pray you get away with it. Why even bother to flame me? Why not try and help the people who still use chat speak to write their fanfictions correct them? You're a grade-A cowardly douche-bag and hope you understand this.


End file.
